User blog:ProminentStar/Haha, is this even considered as a legit Trivia or just nonsense?
Okay, Uhm, so I've somewhat noticed something about the whole Elemental Split power of BoBoiBoy's.. And I wanna know, do others think that what's written below is good or sensible enough to go down on the page, Elemental Split, or is it something that isn't legit enough to be written on the page? ---- It is possible that, each 'generation' of the Elemental Split powers have different features of their own that differentiates them from the others. * If we classify the Generations like so: ** 1st Generation - BoBoiBoy Earth/ BoBoiBoy Earthquake, BoBoiBoy Lightning/ BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Wind/ BoBoiBoy Cyclone ** 2nd Generation - BoBoiBoy Fire/ BoBoiBoy Blaze and BoBoiBoy Water/ BoBoiBoy Ice ** 3rd Generation - BoBoiBoy Solar and BoBoiBoy Thorn * In terms of main color scheme: ** The 1st generation have different main color schemes during their base forms compared to their upgraded ones. BoBoiBoy Earth's color scheme which was originally red is changed to gold and black when he evolved into BoBoiBoy Earthquake. BoBoiBoy Wind in yellow clothes turned into BoBoiBoy Cyclone in blue and white. BoBoiBoy Lightning in orange clothes evolved into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm who wears red and black. ** But BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water both have the same main color scheme even as they evolved into BoBoiBoy Blaze and BoBoiBoy Ice, which are red and blue respectively. ** The color schemes of BoBoiBoy Solar and BoBoiBoy Thorn's base forms are unknown as of yet. *In terms of eye colors: ** The base forms of the 1st Generation, BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Wind are all hazel/brown just like the original BoBoiBoy's eye color. The eye colors of this generation only changed when the forms upgraded. BoBoiBoy Earthquake having gold eyes, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm having red eyes and BoBoiBoy Cyclone having blue eyes. ** The base forms of the 2nd Generation, BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water already have varied colored eyes, them being red and blue respectively. The different eye color remains the same in their upgraded forms. ** Eye colors for the forms prior to BoBoiBoy Solar(bright white-yellow eyes) and BoBoiBoy Thorn(green eyes) are unknown as of yet. * in terms of names: ** The names of the 1st generation of the Elemental Split personas are all in Malay in the original Malay version of the series. Both, in their base and upgraded forms as opposed to the 2nd generation where only their base forms have Malay names. *** The names of BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Wind are BoBoiBoy Tanah, BoBoiBoy Petir and BoBoiBoy Angin respectively in the Malay version. Their upgraded versions: BoBoiBoy Earthquake, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are known as BoBoiBoy Gempa, BoBoiBoy Halilintar and BoBoiBoy Taufan in Malay. *** BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water are named BoBoiBoy Api and BoBoiBoy Air in Malay, but both of their upgraded versions, BoBoiBoy Blaze and BoBoiBoy Ice are named in English even in the original Malay version. Same goes for the 3rd Generation, BoBoiBoy Solar and BoBoiBoy Thorn who are already in their evolved states. *** The base names of BoBoiBoy Solar and BoBoiBoy Thorn are unknown as of yet. * BoBoiBoy had managed to unlock his 1st Generation powers and their base forms easily without emotional challenges, but has to undergo certain emotional states to be able to awaken the upgraded versions. This is a contrast to the 2nd Generation where BoBoiBoy already has to go through certain emotional states just to unlock the base forms of the 2nd Generation, BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water. * The conditions for unlocking the powers of BoBoiBoy Solar, BoBoiBoy Thorn and the forms prior to them are unknown as of yet. Category:Blog posts